


Favorite colors

by lostonplatform934



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Harry has his mother's eyes, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Light Snogging, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostonplatform934/pseuds/lostonplatform934
Summary: Harry and Ginny enjoy a peaceful afternoon down by the Hogwarts lake.A missing moment from Half-Blood Prince





	Favorite colors

**Author's Note:**

> This story flew into my head while I was taking a shower and I had to write it down.

Harry decided he loved this beech tree. It had the perfect view of the lake, while still being secluded enough from any other students who might be milling around the Hogwarts grounds.

 

Today, Harry didn’t feel like being bothered with anyone else. He just wanted to savor the afternoon alone with Ginny Weasley.

 

His _girlfriend_.

 

He had been able to use that term to describe GInny Weasley for a week and a day now, but he didn’t think he would ever get enough of it. He, Harry Potter, was dating Ginny Weasley. Ginny Weasley was his _girlfriend_.  

 

It was a Sunday, and they had brought their books outside on the pretense of doing homework. Harry was supposed to be working on an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts, while Ginny should have been studying for her O.W.L.s. She had her History of Magic textbook open, but hadn’t turned any of the pages. He hadn’t bothered to touch his parchment and quill. To do so, would require him to move, and Harry didn’t want to move because Ginny’s shoulder was leaning against his chest. Harry would face the wrath of Hermione and Snape if it meant Ginny would stay pressed against his chest.

 

Trying his luck, Harry softly tapped his fingers up and down Ginny’s arm. She smiled at him and nuzzled closer into his chest. Harry exhaled quietly, feeling pleased with himself. Then, he sucked in his breath sharply when Ginny placed a hand on his leg, her thumb moving in little circles on this thigh. He hadn’t expected that his little action would bring her even closer. He just wanted to know what her arm felt like. It was soft, although he supposed he could have expected that. He should have anticipated all the freckles, too. He tried to count them, but kept losing track. There were little red hairs growing from her arm, as well. He took a finger and moved them back and forth. It tickled a little, and he couldn’t help but grin.

 

Ginny poked his side lightly.

 

“You awake in there?” she asked.

 

“Hmm?” He traced the back of her hand, one finger playing over the ridges of her knuckles.

 

“I asked you a question,” Ginny said, smirking lightly.

 

“Sorry, what was it?”

 

“I asked, what’s your favorite color?”

 

Harry chuckled. He loved that that was her question, that they could just sit outside, enjoying the springtime, talking about trivialities like their favorite colors.

 

Ginny turned to face him, leaning an elbow on his chest. The blazing sun blurred her image, so all Harry could see was brightness and her fiery red hair. Squinting, he reached up to stroke it, absentmindedly.

 

“Red, I reckon,” he murmured without thinking.

 

She giggled.

 

“Somehow, I don’t believe you.”

 

“What? I’m a Gryffindor. I’m supposed to like red.”

 

Ginny tousled her hair, so that it came down in waves over her face and shoulders. Some of it brushed against his neck.

 

“And there’s no other reason?” she asked cheekily.

 

Harry gulped.

 

“Well, what’s your favorite color?” he evaded.

 

“Nope, I asked first.”

 

“I told you. Red.”

 

“I know when you’re trying to flirt with me, Mr. Potter. And I know red’s not your favorite color.”

 

“Oh, I’m trying to flirt with you,” Harry snorted, flicking her hair off his chest. He immediately regretted it. He missed the feel of her hair on his skin.

 

She raised her eyebrows, her lips curled in a half-smile.

 

“Fine,” Harry said. “Can I tell you a secret?”

 

He meant the question to sound like a jest, but it came out more serious.

 

She nodded.

 

“I’ve always kind of liked green.”

 

“How Slytherin of you!” she gasped in a mock scandalized tone.

 

Cocking her head slightly, she leaned forward to stroke his cheek. With the way her burning brown eyes pored deeply into him, Harry knew she understood why he liked the color green. And it had nothing to do with Slytherin house.

 

Then, Ginny kissed him slowly, curling one hand into his hair. Harry closed his eyes. Ginny was beautiful. He could never get enough of looking at her, but sometimes he wanted to give his other senses a chance to fully appreciate her. He inhaled her flowery smell and let his hand drift through her silky locks, rejoicing in the feel of her lips pressed against his. He wondered if he would ever get over being able to kiss Ginny Weasley. He hoped not.

 

When they broke apart, Ginny kissed his closed eyelids.

 

“I’ve always been partial to green, too,” she whispered, her warm breath tickling his face, one hand pressed against his chest.

 

Harry opened his eyes, grinning at the sight of her freckles so close to him.

 

“Yeah, it always reminds me of a fresh-pickled toad,” he smirked, earning himself a not-so-light swat on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
